More than One Heir
by Zerogrl99
Summary: When Frodo Baggins met Strider at the prancing pony, What is Strider wasn't alone?


Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, I do own A'Dera/Lox. I make no profit from this story it is simply for entertainment.

Authors Note: I know it is cliqued that there is a 10th member and she is female. But I wanted my turn to have a go at it. I have/will use aspects of both the books and movie. I tried to get the quotes as right as I could remember. Please bear with me through this story. It's my 1st LotR. Please review. I love feedback. But please don't flame me.

It has been but only 10 years since the destruction of the ring of power. The one ring that once was, has been destroyed and peace brought back to the land. But there is no peace for me. There has not been for many years. My heart can find no rest. My soul screams for the one left behind…A'Dera. This is a testament of the life of the one I loved and will always love and our struggle to save Middle Earth.

Frodo Baggins and company hurried along in the pouring rain, down the muddy streets of Bree. They entered the inn, 'The Prancing Pony'. Gandalf the Grey was to meet them. Though unfortunate happenings were a mist, and he was unable to attend. 

            "Those two have done nothing but stare at us since we arrived." Samwise said unto his master Frodo. Frodo's eyes slowly turned to see two cloaked figures at a table in the corner of the pub. The innkeeper, Butterbur, walk past the small hobbits, "Excuse me." Frodo got Butterbur's attention. "Yes, little sir? What can I get for you?" Butterbur said. "Who are those two in the corner there?"  Frodo asked. "Those two? They're rangers. Dangerous folk they are. Being in the wild and such. Don't know there right names but around here they go by Strider and Lox. Best you keep away from them little masters." The innkeeper whispered and walked off.

            "Strider and Lox." Frodo pondered the names in his head as he moved "his" ring with his fingers.  "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's right over there. Frodo Baggins." Frodo had heard his cover blown, the name Underhill would not longer work, he had to leave. Frodo raced over to where Pippin was buying a drink and giving away vital secrets. "Pippin!" Yelled Frodo as he grabbed at Pippin but slipped on a foot. Frodo fell backwards his landing was hard. As he fell, the ring he carried fell from his hand.  The ranger, Strider rose to his feet followed by his companion Lox. Frodo reached high to catch the ring. He indeed caught ring, but not as he intended. For the landed on his finger, and he vanished. The crowded pub suddenly silenced. Many looks and whispers followed. But astounded looks of customers were soon replaced with a desire to return to the pints. Frodo took the ring off, ready to return to Sam and Merry, when an arm reached out and grabbed him. 

            "You draw far to much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill." Strider said, pulling Frodo up the stair followed closely by the other cloaked ranger. Once upstairs, Strider through poor Frodo to the ground. "W...what do you want?" the scared hobbit asked.  "A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry." Strider made his way to the window and looked out nervously. "Indeed, I can make myself unseen if I wish, but to disappear in entirely." Strider licked his fingers and snuffed out the candles burning by the window. He turned now to Lox, to whom he forced chuckled "That is a rare gift." Lox did not speak, but merely nodded in agreement. 

            The door opened quickly both Strider and Lox drew their blades. It was Frodo's companions, Samwise Gamgee's fist in air, Merry Brandybuck with a candleholder and Pippin Took with a chair. "Let him go, you villain, or I'll have you in shanks." Sam cried and was about to charge at the rangers. "You have a stout heart little hobbit." Strider said putting away his sword. "But that will not save you. We know what hunts you and they're coming. You can no longer wait for Gandalf the Grey. We must leave. We will set out at dawn. I suggest you get sleep now." He walked over to the window and kept watch. A chair was brought near the bed of the Hobbits and Lox sat down. Pippin stared at the mysterious ranger sitting beside his bed and he spoke. "Hello." He waited for a reply, but no came. So he talked a bit louder, "Hello! Can you hear me?" Pippin waved his arms about.

"Little Hobbit Lox can hear you fine, only chooses not to speak." Strider whispered. "What does he not speak often?" Pippin asked innocently. This question caused a flinch from Lox and a chuckle erupted from Strider. "Lox will speak when _he_ has something to say." Strider laughed more. Frodo noticed the emphasis that Strider had used on the word he.  Lox stood angrily, walked in front of Strider and smacked him lightly in the head to stop his laughter. The other hobbits did not know what was so wrong. "Why do you take offence so? Pip meant no harm in what he asked." Merry questioned. "That is because _he _is a _she_." They saw Lox take off her hood, reviling that indeed she was a woman, but a most beautiful woman, with long blonde hair, in such a style you would think her an elf had you not seen her ears. Frodo noticed her green eyes seem to pierce the dark of the room. "You a woman?" Sam yelled his question. "But what can a woman do?" Frodo saw fire flash through Lox's eyes. "More than you think hobbit." She growled.

            Screams could be heard from the other building, screams not of this world, but undead screams. Swords and armor clanged together. "What are those things?" Frodo asked. "They were once men." Strider started. "Mighty Kings of men." Lox added. Strider continued, "Sauron, the dark lord, gave to them 9 rings of power. They took them without question." Lox looked out the window. "And one by one each fell into darkness. They are now slaves to his power." She looked at Strider to continue on. "They are the Naz-goul, Ringwraiths." Strider spoke. Lox could see the confusion on the faces of the hobbits. "They are neither living nor dead. And they will never stop hunting you. Sleep now. There is a big day tomorrow." Lox patted Frodo on the head and took the chair by the bed.

            The next morning the hobbits were still in bed. "Come little hobbits. We must leave before it is too late in the day. We must reach the watch tower by nightfall." Strider said shaking Frodo awake. Once everyone was ready they set out of the town of Bree and headed a short time on the east-west road to Amon Sul. But Strider's direction was now leading them off the road into the forest of Chetwood. Frodo beginning to worry, "Where are you taking us Strider?" Strider simply answered, "Into the wild."  

            Much walking had been done and finally they reached the once great watchtower of Amon Sul. "We shall camp here tonight." Strider said as they climbed to the top. The hobbits were exhausted. They needed to rest. Lox came over to them followed by Strider. "Here, these are for you." She said giving them hobbit-sized swords. "Keep them close. We are going to have a look around." Strider turned to Lox, "I'll take the east side you take the west." Lox nodded and left her separate way. 

            Time had passed Frodo had drifted off into slumber. Frodo's nose picked up a wonderful smell, and his ears heard the other hobbits talking among themselves. He turned to see that they were cooking. Lox rounded the bend back to camp. "What are you doing?" She called out stomping the fire out. "They will see the fire and will come." He lecture was interrupted by the screeches of the wraiths. She drew her sword followed by the hobbits. "Run quickly! Go!" She pushed the running hobbits up the carved stairs to the top of the open watchtowers. Once they reached the top the hobbits huddled close to Lox, holding their sword tightly. "Stay alert." She whispered. 

            The wraiths seemed to float up the side of the tower and had them surrounded. "Back you devils!" Sam screamed as he charged with one of the wraiths but was thrown aside, like a rag doll. Lox was engaged in battle with one of the wraiths and could not stop Sam. "Run." She cried in between guards for her sword. "Get out of here, now!" But the Hobbits would not leave they were going to fight. Frodo pulled the ring from his pocket and the lead wraith turned and went to Frodo. Who, with fear dropped his weapon and fell as he was trying to get away. Frodo thought of the ring. He might be able to get away if they cannot see him. He slipped the ring on his finger and disappeared from the sight of hi companions. Though it did not work as he planned the wraiths still saw him. They stood in front of him ghastly white forms. He saw the true forms of the once great kings of old. The head wraith was but an arms length from Frodo and reaching out his hand to take the ring. The ring was fighting to get to the outstretched hand of the wraith, but Frodo pulled back with all his might. The wraith, now seeing that Frodo would not give up the ring, pulled his blade back and stabbed Frodo in the chest. Frodo screamed in agony.  The release of the blade only came when Strider came sword out and torch in hand, came to defend the hobbits. Frodo managed to take his last strength to remove the ring. He yelled again getting the attention of Sam, who rushed by his side.

            "So good of you to join me, Strider." Lox breathed as she now fought two wraiths.  "Sorry." Strider grunted. The fight continued on as the hobbits watched from where Frodo lay. Lox took Strider's torch setting one of the wraiths on fire, and then tossed it back to Strider.  The wraiths were beginning to retreat, but it was the lead wraith again he was sneaking from behind both Lox and Strider. Strider heard him though and turned. He faced the wraith and threw his torch into the very face of the wraith. It screamed and fled like the others.

            "Strider, Lox!!" Sam called out. They rushed to Frodo. "He's been stabbed by this accursed blade. I cannot heal this and neither can you Lox, we must get him to Rivendell, the only one who can help him is Elrond." They packed their things as quickly as they could, and ran into the night. As fast as they could, Frodo would not make it. "It's six days to Rivendell, He'll never make it." Sam pulled Bill, the pony. "Hold on Frodo." Strider whispered. And Lox said a silent prayer in a language that none of the hobbits knew though Sam guessed it was elvish.  

            They had run for some time. They stopped. "What are we stopping for?" Sam yelled. There is a plant. It is called Athelas, it might slow down the poison." Strider explained. "The what?" Sam did not know of the plant. "King's Foil" Lox said. "It's a weed." Sam exclaimed. "It will help. Just help us find it."  The three scattered deep into the forest. Minutes past and Lox heard Strider call out he found it. And she quickly joined him. They started to collect the plant, when the blade of a sword lowered itself under Strider's chin. Lox pulled out her dagger and aimed it in the direction of the blade. "What's this rangers caught off their?" the wielder of the sword asked. Both Strider and Lox knew whose voice it was. It was Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, elven princess of Rivendell, and Strider's love. 

            Strider and Lox stood, "Come Arwen." They ran back to Frodo and the others. "Who is she?" "She's an elf." "What's she want?" the hobbits whispered among themselves. "I have been looking for you for two day. There are five wraiths behind you. Where the others are I do not know." Arwen spoke to Strider as Lox applied the plant to Frodo's wound, he cried out in pain. "We must get him to my father." Strider picked up Frodo and put him on Arwen's horse and spoke in elvish. "Stay with the others make your way to Rivendell…" But was interrupted by Lox "No, I am a faster rider than you. I will…" And Arwen interrupted Lox. "And I am faster than you are. I do not fear them once I am across the river the power of my people will protect him. Let me go." Strider nodded and helped Arwen on to her horse. He held her hand for a moment, "Ride hard, and don't look back." Arwen spoke something elvish to her horse and she left. It was up to Arwen now. She held the fate of Frodo in her hands.

            "What do you think you're doing? Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs. "He will make it there safe, Master Gamgee…at least I pray he will." Lox breathed. "Hurry we must leave now, if we are to make it to Rivendell." Strider called out. Four days later, the party made it to Rivendell, it was the most beautiful place the hobbits had ever seen, but they had to find out if Frodo was all right. And it was so Frodo was recovering fine. Sam did not leave his bedside. 

            As Strider and Lox wandered into the house, there were greeted by its master, Lord Elrond. "My dear friends, it is good to see that you have arrived safely. Come bathe and be fed for you are both safe here. Soon there shall be a council meeting to discuss what is to be done about the ring, you both shall attend." Elrond spoke with great power behind his voice. Strider and Lox both bowed and thanked Elrond for his hospitality. Elrond walked out of the room leaving the two rangers to talk among one another. "Have you spoken to Arwen yet." Lox grinned as Strider blushed at the sound of his beloved's name. "No. I have not seen her yet. I wish to soon though." Strider sighed. Lox chuckled at the lovesick fool. "You know my dear one, love is simply for the weak. We can not afford to be weak during this time." Lox said in a light-hearted voice. Letting her companion know she is only half serious. "I am going to bathe, I suggest you do the same and eat. I fear we will be need for some great peril." With that she walked from the room.

            After being cleaned and fed, Strider had his talk with Arwen. She had forsaken her immortality for him. Lox watched this from afar. A small tear crept down her cheek and a smile seized her lips. "Did anyone ever tell you it is rude to eavesdrop?" a voice call from behind her. She wiped around to see who it was. The smile she wore grew bigger when she made out the face. It was Frodo. "Are you all right?" She asked. "Yes, I am fine. Thanks to you all." Frodo hugged her. "We did what had to be done, nothing more my dear little hobbit. Come the meeting will start soon." She took his hand and the two left Arwen and her love in a passionate embrace.

            It was still some time before the meeting. Lox decided to look out the window, to see the strangers arriving. She saw her old friend Legolas Greenleaf; prince of Mirkwood, hoard of dwarves, and a man that caught her eye. She asked a servant, " Who is the man down there? Where does he come from?"  "M'lady, He is Boromir; son of Delenethor, Lord of Gondor." "Hmm. Well well, Boromir." She sighed to herself. She excused herself and walked about the courtyard of the house. "Well hello there." She heard a voice from behind her. She turned slowly. She saw it was him. It was Boromir. "Hello." She smiled. "What would a beautiful lady like you be wandering alone for? Have you not a companion?" He asked smiling, hoping she had none. "No, I have none. But I can take care of myself. Thank you." Boromir seemed somewhat hurt by the way she had spoke but that did not tarry him. "May I walk with you before I have to take my leave?" "As wish sir." She said with a smile.

            As they walked Boromir found he could not take his eye off her. She had all the elegance and grace of and elf but she also had a fire in her, he found intoxicating. He stared at her for a moment longer. She had long blonde hair; the style was very elven. She was shorter than he, 5'5 maybe 5'7, with a well-toned physique, in a gown of lavender and light blues. But what got to him the most were her eyes. He felt as if they pierced his very soul. Their green intensity shown very brightly when he made her laugh. But he shook thoughts of her out of his head when he remembered the meeting. "I am truly sorry my lady but I must leave in order to attend to some important business." "That is quite all right, Boromir of Gondor." She smiled slightly remembering the meeting herself. "Wait, you know my name but I am afraid I do not know yours. Give me the blessing of knowing your name." He took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. "You may call be Lox." She pulled her hand away, waved, and ran off in the opposite direction of Boromir. "Lox? What an odd name." He smiled and walked to the meeting.

            Lox was glad she had time to change before the meeting. It is a rare thing for her to wear a gown, and she did not favor it. She was not wearing velvet pants of brown, a blouse of white and a vest of green. The sleeves of the blouse flared as the reached her wrist. She placed her sword at her hip. Though in Rivendell, one could never be too careful of enemies afoot.  She walked in and took her seat next to Strider. Who offered her a warm smiled and a hug. Boromir saw this and was pained by envy. But did not show it. It was surprising to him that this woman, Lox was invited to attend the meeting. 

            "Welcome Strangers from distant lands. You have all been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Frodo? Would you bring the ring here please?" Elrond said, gesturing to a table in the middle of the council floor. Frodo got up and placed the ring on the table. Whispers were heard from all present but, Lox, Strider, Gandalf, and Frodo. "It is the doom of man." Someone whispered. "No, it is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor back with the blood of our people. Are your lands kept safe? Let us use it against him…." Boromir presented his case to the council only to be interrupted by Strider. "You cannot wield it." He spoke. Lox rose, "None of us can."

            "And what would a mere ranger or just a woman, know about that?" Boromir questioned, anger taking hold of him. Legolas of Mirkwood, could take not more, he stood. "That is no mere ranger and she is not just a woman, they are Aragon and A'Dera; son and daughter of Arathron, you owe them your allegiance." Boromir stood in the middle of the council floor wide-eyed. "Isildur's heirs?" he spoke in shock. Legolas spoke again "And heirs to the throne of Gondor." A'Dera raised her hand and spoke in elvish "Sit down Legolas." Boromir faced Legolas, "Gondor has no king." Then turned to Aragon. "Gondor needs no king." He faced A'Dera now. "Or Queen." He scowled at them and took his seat.

            Elrond spoke to the council, "You have but one choice, the ring must be taken to the heart of Mt. Doom, where it will be cast into the fires from wince it came. One of you must do this." Boromir sitting in he chair spoke loudly to the group. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. It is a vast wasteland of fire and ash. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this." His look was that of desperation. Legolas jumped up again and addressed the entire group. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." Suddenly Gimli; son of Gloin, leaped up and approached Legolas, "And I suppose you think you should be the one to do it? I'll be dead before I see the ring fall into the hands of an elf. Never trust an elf!" He spat, which incited an argument from all party members.

            "I will take it!" Frodo yelled but was unheard. He yelled again "I will take the ring." Everyone hushed. "Though I do not know the way." "I will help you bear this burden as long as it is yours to bear, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf smiled and stepped behind Frodo. Aragon stood again and walked to Frodo. He knelt, "If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." A'Dera stood beside her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "My sword and my life are in your service, my hobbit friend." Legolas stepped forward, "And you have my bow." Followed by Gimli, "And my axe."

            Boromir stepped forward but was interrupted my Sam. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." He stood proud. "Indeed." Elrond replied with a smile. "We are hardly able to separate you two. Even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not." Elrond's smile grew larger. Now Boromir had his time. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council…" He turned to Elrond, who nodded. "Then Gondor will see it done." "Wait, wait we're coming too!" The two other hobbits cried out. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said putting a pat on Frodo's back. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing." Pippin said. "Well that knocks you out Pip." Merry whispered. 

            Elrond looked pleased at the group that had been formed; four humans, four hobbits, one elf and one dwarf. He scanned the faces of them all. He could feel their excitement and anticipation…but he also felt their fear, especially from Frodo and A'Dera. "Ten Companions, you will be known as the Fellowship of the Ring."   


End file.
